My Life With The Weasley Twins
by LadyReds
Summary: Fred and George Weasley. The Weasley Twins. The story of their years at Hogwarts, along with their best friends, Lee Jordan and Brianne Nicholson
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from Harry Potter

Sometimes I wish that things were different.

I wish that the good people weren't always the ones to die. He didn't deserve to die. He had his whole life left ahead of him.

But he's gone now, and has been for a year. Dwelling on the past won't make him come back. I wish it could. I would give anything to have him back.

My life without him is completely different. Back when he was here, my life was filled with fun, with jokes and laughter. He could brighten my entire day with just a smile. I loved the way he was so carefree, and he never let anything keep him down for long.

Many good people died that day. Many of them died before their time. They fought so bravely, so hard. Sometimes I wonder if it was worth it, if they really had to die. If there was another way. But it was worth it. They gave their lives for a good cause. A great cause.

I grieve for them all, but for one in particular. My best friend. My boyfriend. The love of my life.

He was 20 when he fell. 20 years old. He had so much left to give the world. He was brilliant. He always downplayed how smart he was, he never seemed to care about schoolwork at all. But I knew. He was a genius. He didn't want anyone to know how smart he was. He thought it would ruin his reputation.

He was such a fantastic quidditch player. He loved the fact that he was one of few on the pitch who was allowed to cause mayhem, and try and injure people. He loved the danger. It was precisely the kind of things you would expect from him. Even when we were little, he was always dragging me along with him, making me do the most dangerous and reckless things that he could find. Even as a six year old.

He would hate to see me sitting here mourning for him a year after it happened. He always hated to see me cry. After today, I will put aside my sadness and move on with my life. Except on the anniversary of his death. Every year, on this day, May 2nd, I will come here to pay my respects.

As much as I need to move on, I will never forget him.

I'm writing this now as a tribute to his memory. I think he'd be pleased. He always did like attention. That's why he was always such a prankster. He reveled in the spot light, he always wanted to be the center of attention, to have everyone's eyes on him.

I don't want him to be forgotten.

I want everyone to know about my life with him, my life growing up with the Weasley twins. My life with two of the greatest pranksters ever, the best beaters at Hogwarts, the best friends I could have ever had.

So here you are, dear reader, the story of my life with Fred Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

"BRIANNE! TIME TO GET UP!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I groaned. "It is way too early to be awake."

I rolled over and put the pillow over my head. Today was the day. Today I left for Hogwarts for my first year. Of course, as excited as I was, that didn't mean that I wanted to wake up at 7:30 in the morning. My mom has no idea what sleeping in means. I mean, how long can it take to get ready and get to King's Cross?

"BRIANNE! Up now or you won't have time for breakfast before we go to the Burrow!"

Ah, that was why she wants me up so early. I'm never one for turning down food, so I rolled back over, and promptly fell on the floor. Super. Did I mention I'm kind of a klutz, even when I'm barely moving?

I pushed myself off the floor and went to my closet. I figured what I wore wouldn't matter, since I would be putting on a uniform later, so I grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and quickly pulled my long, brown hair into a pony tail before going downstairs.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw my mum at the stove, making pancakes, and my dad at the table, reading the newspaper. My sister Erica, who's eight, was already making progress on her pancakes.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence. Are you excited for Hogwarts, Button?" my Dad asked, putting his newspaper down.

"Of course I'm excited! I've been waiting for this day forever!" I replied, stabbing a few pancakes with a fork, before dumping them on plate and slathering them with syrup and butter.

"Are you all packed? We leave for the Weasley's as soon as breakfast is finished." Mum asked, putting the last of the pancakes on the table.

"Of course I'm packed. I've been packed for a week." I replied, stuffing more pancakes in my mouth.

"Slow down, you'll choke." Dad said, laughing a bit.

"But the faster I eat, the faster we leave, and the sooner I'm at Hogwarts!" I mumbled, through a mouthful of pancake.

"Making yourself choke will not help anyone else eat faster. But since you seem to have shoveled all your food in your mouth, you can bring your trunk down from your room and put it in the car. We'll leave as soon as Erica is finished eating." Dad said, draining his glass of tea.

"Okay," I said, pouring a glass of juice down my throat. "Erica, hurry up!"

I got up from the table and ran upstairs. I picked my trunk up and surveyed my room. It hit me that I wouldn't be back here again until December. That was a long time to be away for. I'd never been away from home for more than a week before. I called to my cat, Mr. Mistoffelees. He's a little black kitten with a white patch on his chest. I got him a few weeks ago, and named him after this character in a play my parents took us to once. He ran over and leapt on top of my trunk. I left my room and walked down the stairs to the car with my trunk. My parents were already outside by the car. I dropped on the ground next to the car.

"Man, that thing is heavy! Why couldn't you have magicked it down, Mum? I mean, you're a witch." I complained, rubbing my arms. See, my parents weren't both magical. My mum's a witch, but my dad's a muggle. They met at a grocery store, and they claim it was love at first sight. They dated awhile before Mum told him she was a witch, and I guess he took it well, because here were are today. And our family is good friends with the Weasley family, a family of pureblood wizards.

"I didn't levitate it down here because it's good for you to work a little. After all, soon you'll know how to use magic to do all sorts of things you could do yourself. It won't hurt you to carry that trunk for a little bit." Mum said, while Dad hoisted my trunk into the car. Erica came out from in the house.

"I'm ready! We can go now!" she sang as she skipped over to the car and got in.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Dad asked, closing the boot of the car.

"Yes, I'm sure, let's go!" I cried, sliding in the car. Mum and Dad got in the car, and we were off. I turned around as we drove down the driveway, getting one last look at the house. I was sure going to miss it while I was gone.

* * *

We pulled up to the Burrow after a half an hours drive. Ginny, who is good friends with Erica, was sitting in the yard under a tree, playing with a gnome. She was the only one around. I assumed everyone else must be inside. See, the Weasley family is made up of seven children. Mrs. Weasley went to school with my mum, which is how we know them. They were good friends. My mum waited to have children for a while after she married dad though, which is why I am the same age as the 4th and 5th Weasley children, Fred and George. They're twins, and my best friends in the whole word. Erica leapt out of the car and ran over to Ginny. I got out of the car, said hello to Ginny as I walked by, and went into the house. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen with the two oldest Weasley kids, Bill and Charlie. They had already graduated Hogwarts. Percy was the next oldest. He was going to be a third year.

"Good morning, Brianne." Mrs. Weasley said, as she looked up from her cooking. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you. I ate at home." I replied giving Bill and Charlie a small wave.

"Fred and George are up in the room finishing their packing. I told them to finish last night, but those boys never listen. Why don't you go along and help them."

I nodded, and ran up the stairs until I reached Fred and George's room. I opened the door and narrowly missed getting hit in the face with a shoe. I surveyed the room. It was a pit. Clothes everywhere. The boys had obviously not done any packing.

"Oy! Watch where you're throwing those things!" I said, tossing the shoe to Fred.

"Sorry, Bri! We may have left our packing to the last minute!" Fred said, catching the shoe, and tossing it in his trunk. George looked up from his pile of clothes that he was stuffing in his trunk.

"Yeah, help us out, would you?" He pleaded giving me his most innocent look. I sighed, and walked over to the pile that must have contained everything they got from Diagon Alley for school, and started tossing it in the two trunks.

"If I must. Sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with you two."

"Aw, you know you love us." Fred said, ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes at him, but kept helping.

* * *

Two hours later, we were at King's Cross, ready to get on the train. Percy had already disappeared, most likely because he didn't want to be seen with us. I turned to my parents, and gave them a huge hug.

"Be careful while you're there, okay Button?" My dad said, ruffling my hair.

"We're going to miss you so much! Write as often as you can!" Mum said, tearing up a bit.

"I'll be okay. I promise. And I'll write as much as possible." I gave them one last hug and turned to my sister.

"See ya, kid. Don't break any of my stuff." I punched her lightly in the shoulder, then turned to Fred and George. "Are we ready?"

They grinned. "Let's do this!"

With one last wave, we climbed on the train. This was it. We were finally going to Hogwarts.

We had to go through most of the train before we found an empty compartment. After carrying my trunk for that long, my arms were hurting pretty bad. We dumped our trunks in the compartment and sprawled out on the seats.

"This is nice. A whole compartment to ourselves." Fred said, laying his head on the seat next to him.

"Yeah, I could get used to this." George replied. Of course, as soon as they said that, the door slid open. Standing in the doorway was a boy. He looked to be about our age, and had dredlocks.

"Do you mind if I sit here? No one else has really been very friendly." He asked shifting from foot to foot. I smiled.

"Of course you can! I'm Brianne." I stood up and offered him my hand to shake. He took it and smiled. "The two bozos laying on the seats are Fred and George. They're twins."

"I think he can see that we're twins."

"Yeah, do you think he's stupid?" Fred and George said, sitting up and grinning wickedly. I rolled my eyes at them. The boy came in and sat down next to Fred.

"I'm Lee Jordan. I think we'll get along well." I smiled inwardly. Poor boy. He has no idea what he's getting into.

But he was right. He hit it off with all three of us right away, and time seemed to fly by. Soon enough, the train started slowing down. We had already changed into our robes, and were just waiting to get off the train. We had made it. Our home for the next seven years.


End file.
